


Give Me My Sin Again

by neon_bible



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Armitage Hux, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible
Summary: The starting wager had been simple enough, Hux figured: “Do you want to spend a night together?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting NaNoWriMo on Tuesday and will have to write a real thing that I can share with my writer's group or my grandma so I purged my soul with about 30 pages of kylux smut and figured I'd leave it here. -__-
> 
> "Give Me My Sin Again" was said by Romeo, to Juliet, before everything went to shit.

_Hux lost his virginity to an upperclassman he’d met at the library while he was studying for a geography exam covering the Outer Rim Territories._

_He was 16 and jittery, his nerves pulsing and his hands shaking as he unfastened his jacket and pants. The guy he was going to bed with was a couple of years older, and was named either Gerard or Geoff (Hux couldn’t remember, though it was unusual for any such detail to slip his mind), and he was cute._

_They’d met at the circulation desk, where Hux was checking out another book he’d placed on hold about Moraband. They’d made out in a study room in the basement of the library, then Gerard (or Geoff, whichever it was) had invited Hux back to his bunk._

_Hux had mentioned to him on their walk back across the Academy’s campus that he was a virgin. Gerard (Hux was sure it was Gerard) had muttered something Hux hadn’t been able to decipher. When they got back to Gerard’s place, he hadn’t wasted any time. He pushed Hux back onto the bed and climbed on top. Hux felt his muscles tense._

_“What did you say your name was?” Hux asked, then swallowed the lump in his throat that kept creeping up._

_“Patrick,” he said._

_“Ok,” Hux said, “I’m Armitage Hux.”_

_Patrick kissed Hux’s flushed chest._

_“You’re a virgin?”_

_Hux nodded._

_“You’re sure you want to do this?” Patrick said, then stroked Hux’s cheekbone. The touch was so light it made Hux shiver. He nodded._

_"You’re sure?”_

_Hux nodded. “I’m sure.”_

_“You’re really kriffing hot. Relax your muscles,” Patrick said and rubbed Hux’s pale thighs, “I’m going to go really slow, ok?”_

///

The starting wager had been simple enough, Hux figured.

“Do you want to spend a night together?” He’d asked it curtly as he removed his gloves and stood at Kylo’s doorstep, inspecting his unmasked face. His enlarged, asymmetrical features, dark hair, small moles, expressive eyes, full lips. He was shirtless.

Kylo stared back at him, the door cracked just enough to show the broad expanse of his bare chest.

“I was meditating,” Kylo said.

Hux shook his head, ignoring Kylo’s statement. He tried again. “Do you want to spend a night together?”

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, hesitating before he did. Then, he closed his mouth without saying anything. Hux stared at him, equally curious and annoyed. He took in the sight of Kylo’s lips, his brow cinched with worry and confusion, his dark eyes showing _fear?_

“Spend a night together?” Kylo said.

“Yes,” Hux said, shifting his weight and tucking his gloves under his arm. Kylo’s nipple peeked at him from around the door. His nipples were darker than Hux imagined they’d be and they were slightly erect from the chill in the air.

“For what purpose, General?” Kylo straightened and shut the door a bit to conceal his chest.

Hux recalled Kylo’s ability to read minds and tried to focus on thinking about something -- _anything_ \-- besides Kylo’s nipples. Hux sighed and rolled rolled his eyes in an attempt to play it casual, pretending that he hadn’t just been thinking about Kylo’s nipples.

 _“Stop thinking about Ren’s nipples,”_ Hux scolded himself, then said aloud,“To theorize about Resistance strikes and field strategy.”

_“What?”_

“Are you really that dense?” Hux asked, “I’d like to spend a night together to engage in sexual relations.”

Kylo’s eyes grew wide and Hux watched his eyelashes flutter. _He has long eyelashes._ Hux committed the sight of Kylo’s eyelashes to memory.

“And by _night,”_ Hux said, using air quotes, “I mean I’d like to fuck you and then part ways. I have no interest in bed sharing.”

“General, I--”

“Are you interested or not, Ren? I don’t have much time,” Hux said, looking up and down the hall, “And to be clear, I don’t care to cultivate a relationship with you. I’d like to sleep with you once, or twice -- depending on well it goes, and move on.”

“No,” Kylo said.

“Very well, then,” Hux said, pulling his gloves back on, “We’ll carry on as if this exchange never happened.”

Kylo blinked. “Wait--”

Hux looked to him, but kept pulling his gloves on. Ren was biting his bottom lip just a bit, his eyes blinking quickly. _Fuck, he’s beautiful._ “I don’t have time for indecision, Ren.”

“I --,” Kylo stuttered, “I can’t.”

Hux looked at him. “You _can’t.”_

“I mean -- I shouldn’t,” Kylo stammered, “I could. It’s just -- I’m not supposed -- I shouldn’t--”

Hux sighed. “Would you like some time to deliberate on your personal convictions and I’ll circle back with you in a few days once your musings are complete?”

Kylo nodded.

“Very well,” Hux said, turning to go, “Have a good evening, Ren.”

 ///

 _“I much preferred it when I didn’t know what Ren looked like,”_ Hux thought as he poured himself a glass of scotch, lit a cigarra and settled into his favorite chair, _“Those awful pleading eyes and his delicious, slightly pursed lips.”_

Hux took a puff of his cigarra and a sip of his scotch then unzipped his pants and closed his eyes. He imagined that Kylo’s past lovers, whoever they’d been, had liked receiving oral sex from him -- _those lips._

Hux had seen Kylo’s face for the first time just three weeks earlier, in the senior officer’s lounge. Kylo had been in the lounge in between meal times, likely so he wouldn't have to interact with anyone.  

 _“He has the social skills of a slug,”_ Phasma had muttered to Hux once.

Hux had found Kylo eating a passion fruit sorbet cup and reading something on his datapad. Kylo’s cheeks had flushed a bit when he saw Hux. He’d quickly looked away.

“Ren,” was the only thing Hux had said in the 90 seconds or so they shared the space. Kylo had nodded a greeting, but hadn’t spoken at all. He’d made quick work of finishing his sorbet, put his helmet on and left immediately.

From what Hux could tell, Kylo was an intensely private person. He wasn’t known to roam the _Finalizer_ without a strict purpose and he didn’t use any of its recreation wings. When he wasn’t training under the Supreme Leader on a barren rock in the Outer Reaches, he was known to spend his few hours of free time in meditation. Kylo had only been on Hux’s flagship for a quarter of a year now. They’d interacted minimally had exchanged exactly enough words to know that they disagreed on nearly everything.

Hux remembered his initial disdain at having to host Snoke’s young, reckless apprentice and he rolled his eyes behind closed lids as he stroked himself. To his disgrace, he’d become much more accepting of Kylo’s inexperience and outbursts after seeing his face.

 _His lips._ Hux stroked himself quicker, imagining Kylo’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock, licking and sucking tentatively before settling into a rhythm and bobbing gently. He felt a shiver in his spine as he imagined Kylo looking up at him through long, dark lashes, his beautiful lips stretched around Hux’s cock. Hux imagined tangling his fingers in Kylo’s hair and pulling, _yanking._ He imagined Kylo probably liked it rough.

Hux stroked himself even faster as he wondered how many partners Kylo had been with. Did he get around a lot? Maybe he was a closet sex addict. He thought of how beautiful Kylo would look underneath him. Undressed and flushed and completely unhinged.

Generally speaking, Hux had little interest in kissing or otherwise tender displays of affection, but he imagined himself just _kissing Kylo._ He imagined he could spend the whole night kissing him, and get off on that. Tasting his mouth and learning how his lips felt, sharing saliva and kissing until their lips were both sore, then separating, but immediately longing to feel each other again.

_No!_

Hux tried to forget about the kissing, and instead returned to his vision of Kylo sucking his cock and getting his hair pulled. Hux stroked harder now and imagined pulling Kylo’s hair harder and harder while Kylo sucked him faster and whimpered. Hux came in his hand, to the thought of himself choking Kylo just a bit beyond his comfort level, enough to leave him gasping for air with a display of bruises to show for it the next day, but not enough to require loss of consciousness of medical attention.

 _“Great!”_ Hux thought, satisfied and smiling to himself as he wiped his hands on a handkerchief and picked up his cigarra. He took a puff as he tucked himself back into his pants and then tapped some ash into the tray. He’d decided. Kylo Ren would definitely be his.

 ///

 "Would you like to spend a night together?” Hux asked as he stood at Kylo’s door a few nights later. Kylo was fully dressed this time, to Hux’s dismay. He’d just gotten back from a mission according to the flight logs. It looked as if he’d just removed his helmet when Hux knocked, his hair tousled and his cheeks flushed from the heat that built up in his helmet, even with the cooling mechanisms.

Hux looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. “I stopped by the last few evenings, but you didn’t respond.”

“I was off-ship with my Knights,” Kylo said, straightening, “You didn’t get my mission reports?”

“I have all of your non-First Order mission reports forwarded directly to Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux said, “I have no interest in your extracurricular Knights of Ren missions.”

Kylo clenched his jaw. “The Knights of Ren are an essential and powerf-”

“I intend to stay on the topic at hand,” Hux said, “Would you like to spend a night together or not? If I don’t receive an answer in the next few moments, I’m going to retract my offer and move along.”

“Yes,” Kylo said, straightening.

“Good,” Hux said, pulling out his datapad and opening his calendar,“When?”

“My schedule is unpredictable, General,” Kylo said.

“So is mine,” Hux said, tapping the screen, “I am, as of now, unbooked tomorrow night at 2200 hours or the night after that at 2100 hours. If you aren’t available at either of those time slots, we’ll have to meet next week.”

“I can do tomorrow,” Kylo said, closing the door a little, a feeble attempt to shield their interaction from the world.

“Very well. I’d rather we meet at my place. I’ll put a nondescript meeting on your personal calendar with my suite information. It’s not far from here,” Hux said, still looking down and typing, “Please don’t plan on staying the whole night with me, however.”

Hux kept typing. “You’re welcome to use the refresher when we’re done, but after that you’ll be expected to return to your own quarters.”

Kylo nodded.

“I have condoms and lube, so you don’t need to bring anything in that regard,” Hux said as he kept typing on his datapad.

Kylo nodded.

“I prefer being on top. Are you ok with bottom?”

Kylo nodded.

“Any kinks or sex acts I should avoid?” Hux asked.

“No,” Kylo said.

“None at all?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo said.

 _“You don’t know,”_ Hux said, still typing, “I’ll mark that as a maybe.”

Kylo swallowed.

“Any heart or neurological conditions?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Good. Anything else you want to mention?” Hux asked.

Kylo opened his mouth to say something, then quieted. He shook his head.

“You’re sure?”

Kylo nodded, looking away.

“Very well. If you have any additional questions, please don’t contact me on my work commlink. That’s terribly inappropriate,” Hux finished typing, “Find me in person, off-duty.”

Kylo nodded.

“Tomorrow, then,” Hux said, nodding, then turning to go.

“Gener--” Kylo began, then stopped, “Hux?”

“What is it, Ren?” Hux turned back to look at him.

“I haven’t --” Kylo looked down, “I haven’t done this before?”

“Done what before? Slept with your superior? Had a one night stand?”

Kylo still looked down, “I haven’t slept with anyone.”

Hux turned back fully now. “You’ve not been with anyone?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Ever?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Why not?”

Kylo shrugged.

“How old are you?”

Kylo shrugged.

“You don’t know how old you are?”

“I’m 28.”

Hux rolled his eyes. He muttered something. “Well so long as you’re ok with me being your first time, it’s fine by me,” Hux said, “If you’d rather cancel, I don’t mind. It’s quite alright.”

“No, it’s--” Kylo said, “We can still-- I want to.”

“Alright,” Hux said, “It’s alright if change your mind. Just let me know in advance so I can fill the hour with someone else.”

Kylo nodded.

“Very well,” Hux said, “Goodnight, Ren.”

 ///

When Hux opened his door the following evening at 2200 hours, Kylo was there, fully dressed.

“Good evening, Ren,” Hux said, drink in hand.

“General,” Kylo said.

“Come in,” Hux said, opening his door wider.

Kylo entered.

“Can I take your … cloak for you?” Hux asked, “Or that awful mask, perhaps?”

Kylo reached up to lower the hood of his cowl, then released his mask’s airlock. He pulled the helmet off and then held it under his arm.

Hux nodded to a nearby table and coat rack, “You can leave your things there if you’d like,” he said, then went into the drawing room.

Kylo sat his helmet down, but left his cowl on.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Hux asked, now standing over a bar cart.

Kylo shook his head. Hux topped off his drink. He was dressed simply in a black shirt and pants, no shoes and slightly tousled hair. He sipped his liquor.

Hux sat in a chair -- his chair, and nodded to a nearby loveseat, inviting Kylo to sit.

Kylo sat.

“You can take some of that off,” Hux said, looking to Kylo, still wrapped up in his cowl, layers and gloves. Kylo blushed, looking down.

Hux sighed. He intended to fuck Kylo, but he also didn’t want it to take all night and he didn’t want to do it if Kylo was going to be uncomfortable.  “Are you sure you don’t want a drink? It might help. With the nerves.”

“I don’t drink,” Kylo said softly.

“You don’t drink?”

Kylo shook his head.

“At all?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Well, that’s dreadful,” Hux muttered into his glass.

Kylo sat stiffly on the sofa and began pulling off one of his boots.

“You have a delightful face,” Hux said, swirling his liquor around the glass, “Why do you hide it?”

Kylo shrugged.

“It’s intriguing, your face,” Hux said, “Like a bizarre still-life painting where you can’t tell if the subjects are out of proportion by purpose or accident.”

Kylo removed his other boot.

“I mean that as a compliment of course,” Hux said and took a long sip of his drink.

Kylo unwrapped his cowl.

“Would you like to move to the bedroom?” Hux asked.

Kylo shrugged, then nodded. He looked down at his fingers.

“Do you ever talk?”

Kylo nodded.

“You’re just very quiet,” Hux said, “Is this arrangement still alright?”

Kylo nodded, fiddling with the cowl in his lap, his gaze still downwards.

“I know that you prefer not to speak, which I typically prefer as well. But I don’t want to move forward unless you give vocal consent, Ren,” Hux said, “It’s quite alright if you’d rather cancel or postpone.”

“I want to have sex,” Kylo said, “With you.”

“Alright,” Hux said, he finished his drink then set the glass down. He stood from his chair, then crossed the floor and knelt before Kylo.

“Could I undress you?” Hux asked.

Kylo nodded, avoiding eye contact.

“Can you look at me, Kylo?”

Kylo looked up, trying to meet Hux’s gaze but only lasting a fraction of a second each time. Hux reached up and stroked his cheekbone, then held his chin.

“You’re beautiful,” Hux said plainly, “That’s what I was getting at before with the still-life comparison, but I suppose I should’ve just said it.”

Kylo looked away.

“Look at me, Kylo,” Hux said.

Kylo looked at him. And this time, held the gaze. Hux inspected Kylo’s eyes, dark, but bright.

“You’re so beautiful that I dreamt of you once,” Hux said, “It was awful, dreaming of you. It’s a terribly embarrassing thing to have to admit.”

Kylo swallowed.

“I’ve never dreamt of being with anyone before,” Hux said as he carefully pulled off one of Kylo’s gloves, “I dreamt of what your lips might feel like.”

Kylo swallowed again. He blushed.

“I dreamt too of what your mouth might taste like,” Hux said, then inspected Kylo’s ungloved hand. His skin was soft and warm, creamy and pale. He brought Kylo’s fingers up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. 

“I’ve wanted to know what you look like and know how your skin feels,” Hux took off Kylo’s other glove.

“If at any point you want me to stop, please let me know, alright?” Hux said.

Kylo nodded.

“I mean it, Ren,” Hux said, and kissed Kylo’s knuckles again, “I want to have sex with you, but it’s your first time, and I want you to enjoy it more than anything. If we get started and it’s too much, just tell me, ok?” 

Kylo nodded. “Ok,” he said.

“Authentic nerf skin?” Hux asked as he folded Kylo’s gloves carefully and placed them on the table.

Kylo nodded. Hux unwound Kylo’s cowl from his lap and placed it on the table too.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?”

Kylo nodded. They walked down the hall, Kylo following a safe distance behind Hux. Hux tapped the console on the wall to bring the lights up to 12%.

He turned to face Kylo. He looked Kylo in the eyes as he took off his own shirt and pants. He left his underwear on and then moved to take off Kylo’s belt.

“It’s nerf skin too,” Kylo said. Hux started to smile, then caught himself. He was being much too nice to Kylo. His intent had been to fuck Kylo and send him on his way. Not even ten minutes in, and he’d abandoned that plan. Instead, he’d lathered praises at Kylo’s feet while pulling his gloves and remarking on the quality of the animal hide they’d been fashioned from.

Hux removed the rest of Kylo’s clothes without words. He removed layer after layer until Kylo stood only in his underwear, then he pulled those off too. Kylo shivered and Hux felt the air buzz.

“Are you alright?”

“You don’t have to keep asking me that.”

“Well you’re awfully quiet.”

“Well I don’t know what to say.”

“Get on the bed,” Hux said, as he went to the refresher, “Lay on your back.”

Kylo did as he was told. Hux returned moments later with several condoms, lube and a bottle of oil.

“This is grapeseed oil,” Hux said, “I’m going to give you a massage with it.”

Kylo nodded. Hux dispensed some of the oil onto his palms, then rubbed them together. He began with Kylo’s arms.

“Your muscles are too tense,” Hux said, “This will help you relax. And since you won’t drink, I suppose this will have to do.”

“Ok.”

“Also, I’ve had fantasies of spreading oil over your entire body.”

“Ok.”

“I’m going to send you an invoice for this part, though. For the massage services.”

Kylo stared.

“I’m kidding,” Hux said, “That was a joke.”

Kylo nodded.

“Do you ever laugh or smile?” Hux asked.

Kylo nodded. “Sometimes.”

Hux sighed as he massaged Kylo’s bicep. He straddled Kylo now, his knees on either side of Kylo’s hips as he dispensed a bit more oil onto his palms and massaged Kylo’s other arm.

“You’re liking this,” Kylo concluded, once he felt Hux’s dick pressing into his stomach.

“Of course.”

“Will you take those off?” Kylo asked.

“No, Kylo, I won’t,” Hux said, a roll of the eyes, “I intend to fuck you with my underwear on.”

“No. I meant right now. I want to see you.”

“Oh,” Hux said, an unfamiliar blush rising to his chest and cheeks, “Alright.”

He got off of Kylo, pulled his underwear off, then mounted him again.

“It’s red,” Kylo said, staring at Hux’s crotch.

“Of course it is.”

“I wondered if it would be red.”

“You’ve been wondering about the color of my pubic hair?”

“You were wondering about the color of my nipples.”

Hux waved it off and rubbed Kylo’s other arm. “You’re more relaxed.”

Kylo nodded.

“You have a large cock,” Hux said, grinding his ass lightly into Kylo’s groin, “And you’re liking this too.”

Kylo nodded.

“Your body,” Hux said, as he used a bit more oil and massaged Kylo’s chest, “It’s beautiful.”

Kylo chewed on his lip and maybe muttered a bashful _thank you._ Hux couldn’t tell.

“If you were mine, you’d be naked all the time,” Hux said, rubbing over Kylo’s chest and nipples, “You wouldn’t be allowed to wear clothes around our quarters.”

Kylo swallowed.

“Just to clarify, I don’t want you to be mine,” Hux said, “I don’t have time for a relationship. Especially not with you.”

“Thanks, General.”

“I mean that in the kindest way possible,” Hux said and massaged Kylo’s abs next.

“You’ve not had a boyfriend?” Hux asked, rubbing over Kylo’s abs, then tracing a finger back up to brush his nipple lightly, then bringing it back down again.

“I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Because if you were my boyfriend, I imagine we’d be in bed together about 12 seconds after our relationship started, at the very latest,” Hux said, “I can’t imagine what kind of righteous dope would--”

In the blink of an eye, Kylo’s hand was on Hux’s wrist, gripping so hard Hux thought his bone might bruise. “I said I don’t want to talk about it, General,” Kylo said.

“Sorry,” Hux apologized, “I’m sorry. I was just--”

Kylo released his grip. Hux rubbed his wrist. Kylo sighed and relaxed his muscles again. Hux was shocked by how quickly he went from total relaxation to maximum effort and back to total relaxation almost instantaneously.

“That’s a crucial part of my training,” Kylo said.

Hux nodded. He rubbed Kylo’s abs again.

“I’m sorry, Kylo,” Hux said, “I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s alright, General.”

Hux was quiet as he massaged Kylo’s lower abs, then down to his hip flexors, then his thighs, then his calves.

“Can you turn over?” Hux asked as he lathered more oil on his palms.

Kylo turned onto his stomach and Hux worked his way back up, massaging his calves again, then the backs of his thighs, then his ass, then his lower back, then his spine, then his back and shoulders.

“You’re good at this,” Kylo asked, “Are you classically trained as a mousseuse?”

Hux couldn’t tell if Kylo was kidding or serious.

“I’m kidding,” Kylo said, “I make jokes sometimes, General.”

Hux smirked. He put the grapeseed oil away. “Turn back over,” Hux said, un-straddling Kylo and hopping off of the bed. He wiped the extra oil from his hands on a towel, then grabbed the lube. He sat the lube on the bedside table, then got back into bed, positioning himself between Kylo’s legs, then he nudged Kylo’s legs open wide. Kylo squirmed a bit.

“Alright?” Hux asked.

Kylo nodded. Hux spread Kylo’s legs open wider, then settled down to have a look. Hux didn’t spend much time inspecting his partners in great detail, but he couldn’t look away from Kylo. He ran a finger around the rim, eliciting a sharp breath from Kylo. He circled Kylo’s entrance with his fingers a few more times, watching his body squirm and shudder. Hux saw goosebumps rise on Kylo’s skin, and circled him a few more times before placing his thumb over Kylo’s hole and applying some pressure.

“Never been touched here before?”

“No,” Kylo croaked.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Hux asked, now using his thumb to gently trace the outline of Kylo’s entrance. Hux felt Kylo’s body shake.

“Unclench your muscles, Kylo,” Hux said.

Kylo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, then relaxed his muscles a little. Hux still drew circles around Kylo’s hole, so pink and virgin, and thought about how much he’d like to eat it out.

_Later._

“You’re still pretty tight,” Hux said, imaging his tongue taking the place of his thumb. Hux placed a gentle few pats to Kyle’s hole, then sat up. He got up from the bed and dispensed a few drops of grapeseed oil in his palm.

“Come to the edge of the bed,” Hux said kneeling onto both knees, “And open your legs wide for me.”

Kylo propped himself up on his elbows and looked curiously at Hux.

“Why?” Kylo asked.

“No one’s ever given you head?”

Kylo shook his head.

“That’s a pity,” Hux said, licking his lips, “Come here, Kylo.”

Kylo sat up all the way and scooted to the edge of the bed, his knees wide so Hux could settle between them.

Hux moved in and placed a reverent kiss at the base of Kylo’s cock, then stroked it a few times, using his whole fist, slick with oil, to work up and down Kylo’s shaft.

“Such a beautiful cock,” Hux murmured then kissed its head, “And all for me.”

He took Kylo into his mouth and Kylo let out a gasp, then stifled another, the breath hitching in his throat. Hux shut his eyes and tasted Kylo and the little hint of precome that was already leaking from his slit. Hux used his tongue to lick up and down the underside, then took Kylo back in his mouth, his cheeks bulging obscenely as he swirled Kylo around his mouth. He opened his throat and swallowed Kylo deeper and Kylo moaned above him. Hux peeked an eye open to see Kylo fisting the sheets in a white knuckle grip.

Hux removed Kylo from his mouth with a loud pop.

“That’s what my hair is for,” Hux said, motioning to the sheets tangled in Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo’s eyes came back into focus and he closed his gaping mouth.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“I do,” Hux said, then took Kylo back in his mouth. Kylo eventually brought a hand up to Hux’s hair, tentatively giving in. Hux hummed his approval, and slowly, gradually, Kylo’s fingers formed a fist and his eyes closed as he stifled a moan.

Hux liked the dull ache of Kylo’s fingers in his hair and the occasional sharp pulling sensation that went from the crown of his head to the base of his spine. He swallowed Kylo again and Kylo tugged. He kept Kylo in the back of his throat until his head felt light, then he came up for air, gasping a bit. Kylo steadied him, holding the side of his shoulder more protectively than Hux thought Kylo Ren ever could.

“Are you ok?” Kylo asked.

 _“Fuck,_ your cock is huge,” Hux said.

Kylo shrugged.

Hux toyed with Kylo’s balls, then lifted Kylo’s cock so he could suck on them. Kylo muttered a few curses and let his head fall back, his shoulders tensing. Hux sucked hard enough to bring Kylo closer to the edge, then backed off. Kylo had grabbed a fistful of hair again, yanking hard, his jaw clenched.

Hux smirked, then took Kylo back in his mouth, then took him out.

“Warn me when you’re going to come,” Hux said, then swirled his tongue around Kylo’s head.

“What?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Before you come, let me know. So I can be ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To swallow.”

“You’re going to swallow my--” Kylo stopped short.

“Your come,” Hux said, “Yes, Kylo, I am. Haven’t you ever seen a good porno?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Well, I hate to be the one to corrupt you,” Hux said, “But this is a thing people do. Next time, I could even feed it back to you if you’d like.”

Kylo stared, bewildered.

“Just warn me first?”

Kylo nodded.

“And, actually,” Hux said, kissing Kylo’s head again, the tip now glistening with precome, “I’m delighted to be the one to corrupt you.”

Hux took Kylo into his mouth again, sucking and swallowing and Kylo didn’t last much longer. He came all over the back of Hux’s throat. Hux rolled his eyes and removed Kylo from his mouth, swallowed, then wiped the corners of his mouth.

“You were supposed to warn me,” Hux said.

Kylo was stunned. “I forgot.”

Hux licked the leftovers from the tip of Kylo’s cock.

“I’m so-- I’m sorry--” Kylo said, once he came back to his senses.

“It’s alright,” Hux said with a smirk, “Lay back down for me.”

Hux crawled onto the bed now and Kylo laid down, his back against the pillows.

“How flexible are you?” Hux asked.

Kylo’s brow cinched. “I don’t know.”

“You haven’t any idea how flexible you might be?”

Kylo shrugged, “I don’t know. Pretty flexible I guess.”

 _“Pretty flexible you guess,”_ Hux said, settling between Kylo’s knees and opening his legs wide, “How about this: if you’re uncomfortable, just say so. Alright?”

Kylo nodded. Hux put more lube on his finger and nudged Kylo’s legs open a bit wider.

“The night I lost my virginity,” Hux said, “I was supposed to be studying for an exam about the geography of the Outer Rim Systems.”

Hux rubbed his finger around Kylo’s rim. “Which I found ironic.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why was it ironic?”

“Rim,” Hux said, “Rimming.”

Kylo stared.

Hux rolled his eyes as he kept rubbing his finger around Kylo’s entrance. “Nevermind.”

Kylo shut his eyes and sighed, sinking his hips lower.

“Have you ever imagined what your first time might be like?” Hux asked.

Kylo shrugged.

“You’ve not thought about it?” Hux asked, “Ever?”

Kylo sighed. “Of course I have.”

“What did you imagine it would be like?”

“Not like this,” he said, “And definitely not with you.”

“Then what made you accept my offer?” Hux asked, still steadily circling Kylo’s entrance with a lubed finger.

“I don’t know,” Kylo said, “You seemed confident. I figured you’d be good.”

Hux pressed his thumb to Kylo’s hole now and applied enough pressure just to push the tip in.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Hux said, “What did you imagine it’d be like?”

Kylo huffed. “You’re going to make fun of me.”

“I won’t.”

“Yes, you will.”

“I promise I won’t.”

Kylo shut his eyes and sunk his hips lower still, into Hux’s thumb.

“I imagined it’d be on my wedding night,” Kylo said, “With my husband.”

Hux nodded. “Wow,” he said, “That’s cute, Kylo.”

Kylo frowned.

“I really am corrupting you aren’t I?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Kylo said, “He’s gone.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“My husband.”

Hux’s fingers stopped circling.

“You were _married?”_

Kylo sighed and shifted his weight. “It was stupid,” he said, “And it was a long time ago.”

“Who was he? How long ago--”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Hux lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry, Kylo,” he murmured, “I’ve never been in love, and I can’t imagine how awful--”

“It’s fine,” Kylo said, “Just fuck me please?”

Hux nodded. He gently worked a finger into Kylo.

“How is that?” Hux asked.

“It’s nice.”

“That’s it?” Hux asked, _“It’s nice?”_

“I don’t know what else to say.”

“It’ll be better than nice,” Hux said, “It’ll be _so good,_ Kylo. You’ll be rendered speechless.”

Hux felt the skepticism in Kylo’s glare, but stayed focused on the task at hand.

“Once I have you open and wet and ready for me, I’m going to fuck into you so hard you’ll feel it at the base of your spine, to the crown of your head, to the soles of your feet.”

Kylo swallowed.

“I’m going to start inserting my fingers now, ok?”

Kylo nodded.

Hux slowly, with each pass, began pressing into Kylo a bit, gauging his reactions. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes fluttered shut against his skin. He pressed in more and more, Kylo’s tight ring of muscle becoming less so with each pass.

“Is this still alright?”

Kylo nodded.

Hux lubed another finger and settled between Kylo’s legs again. He lifted Kylo’s legs higher.

“I’m going to put this pillow under your lower back,” Hux murmured, grabbing his least favorite pillow and sliding it under Kylo’s hips, “So I can get a better look at you.”

Kylo nodded and settled down onto the pillow. Hux rubbed around Kylo’s entrance again and watched it pucker at his touch. Hux put a finger in up to the first knuckle, then took it out, put it in, then took it out. Kylo gasped a bit, and fidgeted.

“Ok?”

“Yes.”

Hux used more lube, then began working around Kylo’s entrance with two fingers.

“The planet I was reading about before I lost my virginity was Moraband,” Hux said, still rimming Kylo.

“Home of the ancient Sith,” Kylo said.

“You’ve been, haven’t you?” Hux said.

“Several times,” Kylo said.

“My favorite part of the reading,” Hux said, just barely pushing two fingers into Kylo, “Can you guess what it was?”

“The execution chamber?”

Hux nodded.

“I’ve been there,” Kylo said.

“Of course you have,” Hux said, he pushed and pulled his fingers and out, in and out, then pushed one finger into Kylo to the second knuckle, “I’ve written one into the _Starkiller Base_ schematics.”

“An execution chamber?”

“Yes. In the classic style of the Moraband execution chamber.”

Kylo sighed. “I wish you would’ve consulted me, General,” Kylo said, “I memorized the exact dimensions.”

“I’ll send you the schematics to review,” Hux said, “How do my fingers feel?”

“Is it just one?”

“It’s two now,” Hux said, working his fingers around inside of Kylo, “You’re doing so well, Kylo.”

Kylo breathed out.

“I want to be buried there,” Kylo said, “In the Valley of the Dark Lords.”

Hux added more lube to his fingers and teased Kylo’s entrance with three fingers.

“A bit morbid,” Hux said, “But I’ll have Mitaka update the death wishes section of your personnel file.”

Kylo nodded.

They were silent as Hux worked around Kylo’s entrance, then pushed another finger in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Kylo,” Hux breathed, feeling his cock stand even taller, “You feel so good.”

Kylo fidgeted and breathed out what sounded like a moan. “Do you do this a lot?”

“Do what?”

“Have sex.”

“Yes,” Hux said, “I do.”

“With who?”

“I have about half a dozen junior officers in my rotation,” Hux said, “I pick whichever one I’m in the mood for.”

Kylo nodded.

“Do you like it?”

“Having sex?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Hux said, “I like it a lot.”

Kylo nodded.

“How does this feel?” Hux asked, his three fingers buried inside of Hux.

“Good.”

“Good,” Hux said and bent to kiss Kylo’s chest. Hux fucked Kylo with three fingers, burying each of them inside Kylo past the second knuckle and pulling out almost entirely before going back in, the slick of the lube squelching audibly with each thrust. 

He fucked Kylo with his fingers until they slid in and out with ease, until Kylo’s muscles had relaxed, the tension in his jaw had dissipated and his eyelids were closed gently instead of clenched shut.

“Ready for me?” Hux asked.

Kylo opened his eyes and licked his lips. He nodded.

Hux lubed his cock, then placed it near Kylo’s entrance. Kylo sat up a bit, enough to prop himself up on his elbows and look down at Hux’s cock.

“You want to watch?” Hux asked, as he rubbed the tip of his cock around Kylo’s entrance, “Want to watch me penetrate you?”

Kylo nodded. Hux lubed his cock a bit more and slid three fingers in and out Kylo again, for good measure.

“I’ll go slowly, but if it doesn’t feel good, let me know, alright?”

Kylo nodded.

Hux wiped away the excess lube, bent Kylo’s legs up and held the underside of his knees.

“Can you hold your legs there for me?” Hux asked. Kylo nodded and swallowed, holding his legs up and back for Hux.

Hux held Kylo’s thigh with one hand used the other to guide his cock into Kylo. He breathed out steadily, as Kylo clenched around him, shutting his eyes and drinking in the feeling.

“Relax a bit more, Kylo,” Hux said, “Breathe.”

Kylo again let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Hux pushed in deeper now, letting go the hand he’d used to guide his cock in and bringing to rest on Kylo’s other thigh.

 _“Fuck,_ you feel so good,” Hux breathed, “You’re so tight, Kylo.”  

Hux opened his eyes now to check on Kylo. He was staring intently at Hux’s cock entering him, his own cock red and heavy and leaking onto his lower abs.

“Do you like it?” Hux asked, “Watching me enter you?”

Kylo nodded.

“Does it feel ok?” Hux asked.

“Yeah,” Kylo said, his voice small, “It just hurts a little.”

“Too much?”

“No.”

“You’re sure?”

Kylo nodded. “It’s -- it’s good. For some reason. The tightness.”

“It will feel better in a moment,” Hux said, nodding, “Once I bottom out and fall into pace. It’ll feel better.”

Kylo shut his eyes again and laid back and then relaxed into Hux. Hux pushed deeper.

“That’s good,” Hux murmured, “That’s so good.”

Kylo nodded and squirmed a bit.

“That’s so good, Kylo,” Hux said, “You can take it, can’t you? You’re doing so well.”

Kylo’s body shuddered as Hux bottomed out inside of him.

“There it is,” Hux breathed, “How is that, Ren?”

Kylo nodded, lifting his head again to look at Hux buried inside of him. “It’s good.”

“Good,” Hux murmured, “Good.”

He slowly pulled back out, feeling Kylo clench and drag around him, until just his tip remained, then he pushed back in, slightly faster this time, then pulled back out, leaving just the tip. He did that several more times, increasing his speed with each thrust that bottomed out in Kylo.

Kylo had let go of his legs and was fisting the sheets again. Hux pulled one hand loose and laced his fingers with Kylo’s lifting their fingers above Kylo’s head and bending to fuck him at a different angle. Kylo breathed in a sharp breath and turned his head to the side, shutting his eyes tightly and moaning.

Hux inspected his face as he increased his speed gradually, watching Kylo’s face for reactions, signs of pleasure or signs of discomfort. Kylo’s eyes were shut, not too tightly to convey discomfort, and his lips had fallen apart, his jaw slack and his fingers squeezing Hux’s. He was still pleasantly tight as Hux fucked into him, but his muscles were relaxed and his body less rigid than when they’d started.

Kylo moaned with each thrust, a lighter, gentler moan than Hux had imagined, but he supposed the more guttural moans would come later. He fucked Kylo easily, careful to pace himself, and ran a thumb over Kylo’s lips. Kylo’s eyes opened as Hux’s thumb settled into his mouth, and Kylo sucked on it tentatively. His eyes were bright as he stared up at Hux, sucking on his thumb and moaning around it. His cheeks were flushed and his eyelids droopy with lust and pleasure, his hair spread out on the pillow and his chest heaving lightly.

 _“Yes. Perfect,”_ Hux thought. Kylo looked just as Hux had imagined he would underneath him, naked, flushed, thoroughly aroused with his rock hard cock bobbing up and down as Hux fucked him.

Kylo smiled a bit and Hux, again, recalled Kylo’s ability to read minds.

 _“It’s perfect, Kylo. You’re perfect,”_ Hux thought, _“Can I fuck you faster?”_

Kylo bit down lightly on his bottom lip and nodded.

Hux straightened now, hugging Kylo’s hips to his waist and fucking him harder and faster. Kylo moaned with greater urgency, and Hux couldn’t miss the way his cock twitched.

Kylo’s eyes shut again and his entire body shifted up and down as Hux fucked into him harder. Hux gripped Kylo’s thighs and shut his eyes too.

 _“Fuck, you have a great ass,”_ Hux thought.

Kylo moaned louder and his cock twitched again.

 _“You’re perfect for fucking,”_ Hux thought, opening his eyes now to look down at Kylo. Kylo opened his eyes too and when his gaze met Hux’s, his cock again twitched.

“Are you close already, Ren?”

 _“Yes,”_ Hux heard in his mind as Kylo let out a whiny moan, and threw an arm over his eyes, his arm crooked at the elbow. Hux smirked as he slowed to a stop. Kylo moved his arm and looked at Hux with wide eyes.

 _“You’re so cute,”_ Hux thought, then said aloud, “We’re not done yet. Get on all fours for me.”

Hux pulled out of Kylo, immediately missing his warmth and tightness. Kylo moved the pillow from under his hips and turned over, then assumed the position on all fours.

Hux teased Kylo’s hole first with his fingers, wet with lube, then pushed Kylo’s shoulders and upper back down towards the bed.

“On your forearms for now,” Hux said, lubing his cock a bit more, “But I’ll be holding them behind your back while I plow into you soon enough.”

Kylo sank to his elbows and forearms as Hux used two hands to open him wide and lick away the precome that had gathered there. Kylo shuddered.

Hux rubbed around Kylo’s entrance again with the head of his cock to re-wet him, before pushing in. Kylo sighed in deep and breathed out as Hux settled back into a steady pace. Hux shut his eyes as he fucked Kylo, his fingers digging into the creamy, pale skin of Kylo’s hips. 

 _“Bloody hell. You feel even better from behind,”_ Hux thought. Kylo whimpered.

The bed rocked and creaked, the headboard slamming against the wall as their bodies clapped together in continuous and steady contact. Their thoughts fell silent, the room filled only with noises of skin-on-skin contact and one disgruntled bed frame. Kylo was moaning into a pillow now, his hands fisting the sheets again.

“Come here, Kylo,” Hux said, pulling one of Kylo’s arm behind his back, then the other, “I want to hear you moan.”

Hux gripped both of Kylo’s arms, pulling back and using Kylo’s body as counterweight to steady himself as he fucked into him.

“Is this alright?” Hux asked, “Are your shoulders flexible enough for--”

“Fuck,” Kylo exclaimed nodding, his chest and shoulders heaving, “Yes. Fuck. That’s so -- that’s-- I can’t-- what is--”

“That’s your prostate,” Hux breathed, tugging back and fucking into Kylo harder, “You’re welcome.”

Kylo uttered a slew of four-letter words as Hux continued pulling Kylo back by his arms, while fucking into him harder. Kylo whimpered and moaned, his shoulders, chest and back still heaving. Hux was certain that Kylo had to be seeing stars by now, as he pounded Kylo’s prostate like this wasn’t his first time getting fucked into a mattress.

 _“No one else will ever have you this way,”_ Hux thought, still fucking into Kylo, _“A virgin being deflowered. Learning exactly where your prostate is for the first time.”_

“Fuck,” Kylo said aloud, his voice hoarse, “Hux -- I can’t. I’m going to--”

 _“Not yet,”_ Hux thought and Kylo whimpered, “ _I’ll be the only one who knows what this is like. Properly railing you for the first time. The first one to have tasted your cock.”_

 _“Yes, yes, yes,”_ Hux heard Kylo plead.

Hux breathed out, his arms aching from yanking on Kylo’s so hard. “I’ll have your virginity forever, won’t I?” Hux said aloud.

Kylo was nodding, whining, moaning, sweating.

“Won’t I, Kylo?” Hux said, “You’re mine now and forever, aren’t you?”

Kylo nodded, again pleading. “I need to -- fuck. I’m going to--”

“I need to hear you say it,” Hux breathed, pulling back on Kylo still harder, and landing squarely on his prostate with each thrust, “Tell me that all of this is mine. Forever.”

“It’s yours,” Kylo gasped, “I’m yours. Forever.”

Hux came so hard his vision whited out. He was only aware of Kylo coming too, so hard that the pillows and sheets lifted, the lube on the bedside table suspended in midair, even the hairs on his arm lifting -- but he couldn’t tell if that was from his orgasm or Kylo’s.

Hux emptied himself, bent over Kylo, his chest resting on Kylo’s back, with Kylo having sunk back down to his forearms. They were both breathing heavily, glistening with sweat, muscles aching. Hux rolled off of Kylo and onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. One of the overhead panel bulbs had bursted.

“Did you do that?” Hux asked, indicating the darkened panel.

“Yes,” Kylo said, rolling over onto his back too, “I can’t -- fuck.”

“Pretty good isn’t it?” Hux asked, “This whole sex thing?”

“Fuck,” Kylo said, then muttered it a few more times under his breath, “I just -- I think I’m still coming.”

Hux smirked. “Still riding out your orgasm?”

Kylo had slung his forearm over his eyes again.

“Let me help you,” Hux said, touching Kylo’s trembling belly. Kylo’s chest, cock and thighs were spasming lightly.

Hux kissed Kylo’s cock, and it spasmed harder. Hux sucked Kylo gently, careful not to overstimulate him, then Kylo came again, another bulb bursting in the panel above them and the sheets, pillows and lube lifting off. Hux swallowed, then licked up the leftovers from Kylo’s tip. He kissed Kylo’s belly button, then sat back on his heels, overlooking Kylo’s naked body, still spasming slightly and coming down from his third orgasm.

“You really needed fucked didn’t you,” Hux asked, wiping the corners of his mouth, “And you taste so sweet.”

Kylo sighed, again muttering a few fucks under his breath.

“Honey,” Kylo said.

 _“What?”_ Hux said, “What did you call me?”

“No,” Kylo said, trying to prop himself up with shaking muscles, “I heard that honey makes it -- sweet -- makes it taste good?”

Hux laughed. “You ate honey?”

Kylo nodded. “I ate like,” he breathed, “Half a bottle today.”

Hux laughed again, a deep belly laugh. It was funnier than it should’ve been, but he was high on sex.

“Does it taste good?” Kylo asked.

“It does,” Hux said, “You taste great.”

Kylo chewed on his bottom lip.

“Want a taste?” Hux asked.

Kylo nodded shyly. Hux bent and sucked the head of Kylo’s cock just a bit, then crawled up to him. Kylo, still propped up on his elbows, one knee bent up for balance, regarded Hux. Hux met his gaze and bent, slowly, to meet his lips in a chaste kiss.

_I haven’t kissed him yet._

Hux kissed him deeper, opening his mouth to let Kylo in for a taste. Kyo kissed tentatively, his tongue swirling around Hux’s mouth and coming away sooner than Hux would’ve liked. Their eyes met. Kylo’s cheeks were flushed. He nodded.

“It’s sweet,” he said.

Hux kissed him again. “Tastes even better when it’s coming out of you,” he said.

Kylo swallowed, then let his body fall back completely. Hux laid next to him, running a hand over Kylo’s chest and nipples, then letting it trail down to his abs. They stayed like that until their breathing evened out and their eyelids became heavy. Hux pulled the duvet over their bodies and they slept, in the dim light of the room with two panel bulbs burst over their heads.

 ///

 Hux woke a couple of hours later when he felt Kylo stirring. He was spooning Kylo, his half-hard cock and his hips nestled closely into Kylo. Hux slid an arm under Kylo’s torso tugged at his waist, pulling him in closer and his eyes widening when he felt Kylo’s rock hard cock grace his wrist.

“Kylo,” Hux murmured.

Kylo hummed. The air around them still smelled like sex. Hux slipped a finger down to Kylo’s hole.

“You’re still wet?”

 _“I can’t stop thinking about you,”_ Hux heard Kylo say, and the blood rushed to his cock. Hux smirked and kissed the nape of Kylo’s neck, his top arm finding Kylo’s fingers.

 _“Lift your top leg for me,”_ Hux thought, _“Just a quick fuck and we’ll sleep again, alright?”_

Kylo lifted his leg and Hux shifted his weight, his muscles tired and heavy with sleep, but awake enough to nudge his hips forward and push into Kylo easily from behind. Kylo accepted him much easier this time, Hux settling into a slow, but steady pace.

 _“Look at how easily I fit into you,”_ Hux thought, _“It’s like you belong to me now.”_

Kylo moaned and scooted his hips back to meet Hux.

 _“So horny for me just an hour or two after we fuck,”_ Hux thought, _“You needed my cock inside you again already, didn’t you?”_

Kylo nodded, whimpering. Hux thrusted in and out of Kylo slowly, with Kylo pushing back into each of his thrusts, his fingers curling up with Hux’s over his chest.

 _“Good, good. All mine. All for me,”_ Hux thought as he moved his other arm up and bent it to support his head and Kylo’s too.

He fucked Kylo lazily, but effectively, each of his thrusts again finding Kylo’s prostate and Kylo squeezing Hux’s fingers tighter and tighter.

 _“All yours,”_ Hux heard Kylo say to him, before repeating over and over, _“It’s so good, it’s so good, it’s so good, it’s so good.”_

Hux increased his pace a little, just enough to send Kylo over the edge, his entire body again shuddering and his fingers squeezing Hux’s desperately. Hux came right after, again emptying into Kylo while he spasmed and rode out his orgasm.

 _“Fuck,”_ was the last thing Hux heard Kylo say before they drifted back off to sleep, Hux still buried inside of Kylo and Kylo still gripping Hux’s fingers.

///

When they awoke again, their bodies still covered by the duvet, Hux instinctively pulled Kylo close and kissed the back of his neck. Kylo stirred and nestled into Hux.

It was nearly 0600 hours. Hux squeezed Kylo once more, and then began to sit up. He had a shift starting soon. Kylo sat up too, turning to face Hux and looking down bashfully.

“Sorry,” he said, “I know you didn’t want me to stay the night.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but smirked. “We’ve just spent an amazing night together and the first thing you say to me is _sorry?”_

Kylo shrugged.

“Come wash up with me,” Hux said, ruffling his own hair and yawning, “So I can watch the water cascade over your muscles.”

 ///

 Hux’s shower stall had three showerheads and the hottest water on all the _Finalizer._ Kylo took his time washing up, standing under the spray and letting it wash over his entire body from head to toe while Hux watched from the opposite side.

“Your husband,” Hux asked as he ran water over his face, “Why didn’t he have sex with you? On your wedding night?”

Kylo sighed. “We didn’t have a wedding night.”

Hux stuck his head out from under the spray and looked at Kylo curiously.

“We had to get married quickly,” Kylo said, “We eloped at the city center on Naboo. And then I had to go.”

“You got married and then parted ways?”

Kylo nodded.

“Who was he?”

“Someone from my past,” Kylo said, then stepped back under the spray.

 ///

Before they’d gotten out of the shower, they’d kissed each other under the spray, then Hux had turned Kylo around and said to him, _“Bend over and touch your toes.”_

Hux had gotten down to his knees as the water continued to spray hot and steamy around them, and he’d used two hands to hold Kylo open. He’d used his tongue to circle around Kylo’s rim a few times, before quickly darting in and out.

 _“You still taste sweet,”_ Hux had thought as he circled his tongue again around Kylo’s entrance and Kylo moaned, his knees beginning to buckle, _“By the way. This is called rimming.”_

Hux had eaten Kylo out until he came, the shower blasting extra hot, then extra cold as he did, then settling back to its regulated temperature. When he’d straightened back up and collected himself, Kylo had picked up Hux, pressed his back against the shower wall, held him up with one arm and use the other hand to pump his cock furiously until Hux came all over him.

Hux watched Kylo closely as they toweled off now. Kylo dried his hair and then his body, then began dressing in the layers Hux had discarded onto the floor the evening before. Hux wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the bench at the foot of his bed and lit a cigarra.

“Thank you for letting me be your first,” Hux heard himself saying before he could stop it from coming out, “It was good for you, I hope?”

Kylo was situating his outer tunic. “Very,” he said. 

Hux took a long drag from his cigarra, then tapped some ash into the tray next to him on the bench. “You’re feeling alright?”

Kylo nodded.

“Good,” Hux said, now nervously tapping his cigarra into the ashtray, though there was no more ash, “I’m -- I’m glad. That you enjoyed it.”

 _“Why are my hands shaking,”_ Hux thought as he pulled from his cigarra, his hand trembling, _“Fuck, stop it.”_

Kylo smirked and strapped on his belt.

“I think you like me, General,” Kylo said as he let his hair out of the towel and left it on Hux’s floor, “That’s why your hands are shaking.”

He went out of the bedroom and down the hall. Hux rolled his eyes, but got up to follow him. Kylo was out in the drawing room, putting on his cowl.

“Your shift is starting soon,” Kylo said, “You’re not going to get dressed?”

“I smoke a cigarra in my towel every morning before I get dressed.”

As Hux watched Kylo situate his cowl and pull on his gloves, he remembered how simple his starting wager had seemed. _Do you want to spend a night together?_

They’d spent the night together and now, Hux felt, it was far from simple. Hux sighed. Sex was complicated, and he knew it. He watched as Kylo crossed the room and went to the door, then put his helmet on. Hux wished he’d asked for a kiss first.

“It _is_ complicated, General,” Kylo said, his voice and its cadence now modulated, “Are you still free tonight at 0900?”

///

_Hux had left Patrick’s bunk either late in the night, or early in the morning. He couldn’t tell. The library was closed now, but his stuff was still in there. He hadn’t expected sex to take so long._

_He shivered in the chilly morning or night air and hugged his chest as he swiped into his dormitory. He’d missed curfew, and didn’t even have his books to use as an excuse in case the dormitory monitor stopped him for questioning. But at this hour, even the monitor was asleep._

_Hux crept up to his room, undressed silently and slipped into his bunk without waking his roommate. Hux settled into his top bunk and hugged his chest tighter now to keep out the chill that crept in. Around the academy, he’d heard a lot of talk about everyone else’s first time, and he wondered if they were exaggerating._

_He hadn’t disliked it, but he was now left feeling confused, acutely alone and somewhat scared. He rolled over onto his side and put in his retainer, biting down on it, a nervous habit his father used to scold him for. He wondered if Patrick had felt confused, alone or scared after his first time too. Hux pulled the blankets further up to his chin and chewed his retainer as his eyelids became heavier, his subconscious taking over and his teeth grinding down on as sleep found him._

_As he drifted off, his jaw still grinding and his eyes darting back and forth under his eyelids in REM movements, his thoughts drifted to the Jedi execution chamber on Moraband. He thought of visiting it, of crossing its threshold, of smelling its clammy air, of feeling its cool rock beneath his fingers and of feeling the fingers of his other hand intertwined with those of the person who would one day take him there._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: [its-the-neon-bible](http://its-the-neon-bible.tumblr.com/)


End file.
